Scooby Doo and the Alien Boy
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: The gang investigate an old warehouse where Scooby and Shaggy meet a friend from Daphne's past.


**Here's the deal. My BFFF (best fanfic friend forever) GoldGuardian2418 was requested by user psykeoro to do this story, but she wanted me to do it since she said I'm good at Scooby Doo stories.**

 **And I can't say no to Goldie! So this story is for you, psykeoro! I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Mystery Machine pulled up to the town of Bellwood where they've heard reports of several unusual creatures roaming around inside.

"Be on your toes, gang." Fred said. "Whatever kind of monsters are lurking around, we got to be ready for anything."

Velma's eyes grew behind her glasses when she saw something strange. "Fred! Stop the van!"

The Mystery Machine screeched to a hard halt.

"What's the deal, Velma?!" Daphne said. "I just got my hair the way I like it!"

"I saw a green light in that warehouse over there!" Velma pointed to a dilapidated building. "I think that's where we'll find these monsters."

Shaggy gulped. "Great, we just pulled into town and already we've found a monster lead. Could our lives get any worse?!"

"Don't think like that, Shaggy. What we do as mystery solvers benefits the good of humanity. Stopping criminal masterminds with their rubber masks and elaborate hoaxes makes us the heroes we are today!"

"Like, Fred. We're not heroes! We're just a bunch of meddling kids that end up stumbling into monster-filled mysteries like it's a curse or something!"

"Well, you two better buck up cause here we are." Velma said.

The van came up to the old warehouse. They got out and Fred took out his flashlight. "Alright, gang. Let's-"

"Spilt up and look for clues. Got it." Shaggy deadpanned.

Daphne put her hands on her hips. "You could drop the attitude, Shaggy. We've come this far, didn't we?"

"Alright, alright." Shaggy sighed. "Scoob and I will go in and eventually run into the monster like we always do."

Despite Shaggy's attitude, the gang went their separate ways and looked for clues.

"I tell ya, Scoob. Our lives have hit rock bottom." Shaggy said. "How do we always get ourselves into these messes?"

"Search re." Scooby said.

"There's got to be a better life than-" Shaggy sniffed. Then his face crinkled. "Zoinks! What's that smell?!"

Scooby caught a whiff of the awful odor. He coughed and gagged. "Ry nose feels like it's on fire!"

"Who are you two?" A deep, nasally voice said.

When the owner of the voice came into view, Shaggy and Scooby had that familiar feeling of fear.

"RONSTER!" Scooby screamed.

The monster was tall and green with a red and yellow face that resembled fire. His bright green eyes widened at Scooby.

"A talking dog?!"

"Run for it, Scoob!" Shaggy screamed. They turned to run away, but a wall of vines blocked the way.

"You're not going anywhere..." the monster growled, menacing towards them.

Shaggy was horrified. This was one of the strangest, and smelliest monsters he's ever seen. But he had to protect his best pal Scooby. Spotting a nearby pipe, he grabbed it and swung it right at the monster.

However, Shaggy's weapon was stuck _inside_ the monster!

"Hehehehehe! That tickles!" the monster tittered.

Shaggy gagged. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

The monster tried to pull the pipe out. But when he pulled, he laughed and let go.

"What's so runny?" Scooby asked.

"W-Well, when I try to get this thing out, it just tickles even more!" said the monster.

"Like, wow. I've never seen a ticklish monster before!" Shaggy said.

"Can you help me get this out of me?" the monster asked nicely. "You swung it in me pretty hard!"

Scooby and Shaggy looked at each other and shrugged. "Uh, sure..."

The boys took hold of the pipe and started to pull. The green, gross-smelling creature started to crack up.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay! That really tickles!" The monster laughed and squirmed, swinging around Shaggy and Scooby Doo!

"Whooooa! Easyyyy!" Shaggy said, holding on tight.

Scooby howled with agreement.

"Heeheeheeheeahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The sound of laughter caught Fred, Daphne, and Velma's attention. They rushed to the source of the commotion and got the biggest shock of their lives.

"What is that thing?!" Fred exclaimed.

Daphne gagged. "It smells like something died and caught fire!"

"I think it's methane." Velma deduced, holding her nose.

At last, Scooby and Shaggy removed the pipe. The monster laughed some more and a green light washed over him.

A teenage boy with brown hair stood in his place.

"What the-?!" Daphne gasped.

"Where'd that kid come from?!" Shaggy said.

"Relax, it's still me." the boy said. "Thanks for the help."

Daphne took a few steps towards him. "Ben?! Is that you?!"

Ben turned around. "Daphne?!"

Daphne went to Ben and grabbed his shoulders. "I can't believe it's really you!" She hugged him.

"Okay! Now I'm more confused than I've ever been in my life!" Shaggy wailed. "What is going on here?!"

"Everyone, this is my brother, Ben." Daphne introduced.

The gang paused.

"BROTHER?!"

Ben nodded. "Yeah. We grew up in the same orphanage."

"You never told us you were an orphan, Daph." Shaggy said.

Daphne looked sad. "Yeah, I thought it wasn't worth mentioning. You see, Ben and I would play with each other all the time. So we made ourselves brother and sister."

"We would do all kinds of stuff! Play games, tell stories, sneak into the kitchen for cookies. You name it, we did it!" Ben said. "But...when it was time for adoption, the Blakes took Daphne, but they didn't want me."

"It broke my heart when Ben couldn't come with me." Daphne ruffled his hair. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I've been adopted by the best family in the world!" Ben said.

"But what was that crazy monster you were before?!" Shaggy said.

Velma looked at her friend. "You mean you don't know, Shaggy? He's Ben Tennyson."

Ben held up his wrist. "Yeah, I have this device called the Omnitrix. It turns me into all kinds of different aliens."

"Aliens?!" Shaggy and Scooby said nervously.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much a world famous superhero now. I just came here on routine patrol, that's all. Especially since this used to be a Forever Knight warehouse."

Ben checked the time. "Well, I should be off duty know. How about we get some chili fries?"

"Chili fries?!" Shaggy licked his lips. "Ben, you're speaking my lingo! We're in!"

"Reah! Reah!" Scooby barked.

"Well, looks like we didn't have a mystery to solve after all." Fred said as the gang hopped in the van.

Daphne looked in the back and saw Ben giving Scooby a belly rub.

"Well, if you ask me, Shaggy and Scooby solved a mystery all by themselves."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it,** **psykeoro! And you two, Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, guestsurprise! I was wondering if we could work on another Tickle Prince story! I have a great idea for this one! Let's talk in a different story! ;)**


End file.
